


i don't wanna want you (but i do)

by moonlights0nata



Series: I don't wanna want you (but I do) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Ryoken is still really really thirsty, Smut, Takeru punches a few SOLtis, The good ol:, Yusaku n Kusanagi are there too at the start but it's brief, and, kind of, what happened in the cube Did Not stay in the cube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “I wonder about you, Soulburner…” Their lips moved closer, just barely brushing. Ryoken’s hips were flush against him, and when Takeru shifted his hips it created a friction that sent tingles down his back. The air was filled with tension about to snap. “What do you want?”Or: Takeru tries not to think about stupid, pretty Revolver, but the universe is having none of that.





	i don't wanna want you (but i do)

**Author's Note:**

> So who would have thought I'd write a second part to this cause I sure did not at first ! And yet here we are...with more horny boys. 
> 
> >In terms of timeline, this follows some time after previous fic. Roboppi vs SB hasn't happened yet, they are basically searching for clues on AI, so this is divergent on that front. This is just an excuse for minimal Plot at the beginning tbh (aka I just wanted them to infiltrate SOL)
> 
> >Ya'll, i feel I used the same expressions 8923 times. Sex Be Hard to write and I'm def still learning to write it.
> 
> >Also ! [Song that inspired tittle/series name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogRCYa6-WSA) \+ [song that originally inspired this whole thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UonoCK3fRBE)
> 
> >Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated ! <3

_ “It does not have to mean anything.” ”We do not have to discuss this once we are out.” _

Despite what Revolver had said, and how much he had agreed with him at the time, Takeru couldn’t stop_ thinking_ about what had happened. How could he? He had got off grinding against Revolver’s ass. He had got him off. Revolver had sucked his--

Takeru groaned, burying his face in his pillow and cursing Revolver to the moon and back, because it was _one in the morning_ and he should be _sleeping,_ not thinking about _him_. He should not be thinking about Revolver’s hands on his chest or the lewd sounds he had made or his smirks or how_ good_ that had felt.

Takeru curled in a ball, dragging the blanket over himself, feeling his face warm.

Stupid Revolver. _Stupid, hot Revolver_. Takeru hated him so much.

If the man had wanted to leave Takeru reeling afterwards, well, he had succeeded. But Takeru didn’t want to give away any signs of that. They had said they wouldn’t bring it up, they wouldn’t speak about it, and it would be the smartest move. They didn’t have time for this, with Ai loose and doing god knew what.

_‘Takeru, just stop thinking about it.’_ It didn’t mean anything, it would not happen again.

Never. _Ever._

* * *

Some god out there hated Takeru, he was sure. Or Yusaku and Kusanagi secretly did because why else would they send him along with _Ryoken_ to infiltrate SOL to try and find out clues about Ai’s plans? Why couldn’t Ryoken go alone? Hell, why were they teaming up with him for_ this_? Yusaku could have done this, or Kusanagi.

“He’s going to need backup.” Yusaku had said. “Kusanagi-san and me will guide you through the building from the truck and make sure the cameras don’t spot you. You go with him.”

Takeru wouldn’t be useful during the techy part of the infiltration so he wasn’t sure what kind of help he could offer Ryoken. Bust a door open? _Punch a SOLtis in the face?_

“Stop.” Yusaku speaking up in his ear made Takeru jump but he stopped in his tracks, just slightly behind Ryoken. “There are SOLtis robots in that direction. Several ahead, as well.” There was a pause, possibly Yusaku typing something. “There is a door that leads to another corridor to your right. It’s not locked. Head that way.”

“Got it.” Ryoken replied and did as told. Takeru followed, taking a glance at the map Kusanagi had installed in his duel disk just in case. If he was reading this correctly, Ryoken and him were the blue and white dots and the reds were SOLtis, just rounding the corner in the direction the two had been about to go. There were other things displayed that he had no idea what they were, but Ryoken seemed to have it under control, leading them expertly through the corridors. Yusaku’s instructions in his ear were simple and concise, unless there was an obstacle nearby.

While Takeru had never been interested in coding or technology that much, he felt just a bit envious in that moment. If he had the knowledge any of the other three had, he could have helped somehow. But right now he was merely following.

“Why am I here, again?” He couldn’t help mumbling out loud. Ryoken glanced back at him.

“You could have refused, if you did not want to be a part of this.”

“It’s not that.” Takeru huffed, crossing his arms. “But I don’t see how you need my help here.”

Ryoken shrugged. “I could have certainly done this alone, I suppose.”

“_Thanks._” Takeru drawled out, frowning.

“I could have--” He repeated. “--but since we do not know what awaits us, I appreciate having your backup.”

Was that Ryoken being _comforting_? Takeru’s arms shifted, a little uncomfortable. “Sure…” He didn’t know what else to say, so he stayed quiet and kept following Yusaku’s instructions in his ear. He couldn’t wait for this to be over already.

Despite the SOLtis around, it felt too easy to sneak in here and they didn’t bump into trouble, making it to their destination without a hitch. It made Takeru feel a little suspicious, honestly. Would they even find_ anything_ here?

The room they arrived at had one of SOL’s main computers. At most, if Ai hadn’t left traces of his plans with SOL here, they could still obtain other useful information regarding the SOLtis or find a way to deactivate them, at least. They could use SOL’s technology rather than have it against them. It was all one big_ maybe_, though. They didn’t have many other leads at the moment so this was one of their best bets.

While Ryoken conversed with Yusaku, connecting a thumb drive to start working on the computer, Takeru glanced around. He had a bad feeling. Why had Ai taken over this place? Was it to keep SOL from interfering? Did he need their database somehow? How would he use the other robots? Takeru couldn’t really begin to take apart the Ignis’s true intentions. And despite how heavily guarded this place was, he would know that they might try to access it.

He watched Ryoken type lines of code on the computer. Ryoken’s brow was pinched. “Strange.”

“What is?”

“There is information here that could be what we are looking for, regarding the SOLtis.” Ryoken squinted. “_That_ is what is odd. The Dark Ignis is no fool--this is too _simple_.”

“You think so too--” Takeru’s words got interrupted by an alarm blaring. He jumped. “What the--_how_?!”

“The Ignis was counting on this.” Ryoken didn’t seem surprised but he did look irritated. “We have to go.” He took out the thumb drive and put it in his pocket. ”I have the files, we will just have to hope they are useful.”

The moment they turned to leave the way they had come, SOLtis appeared, too many for them to push through.

“This way!” Ryoken veered them towards the door on the opposite end of the room, but it opened to reveal more robots arriving. There were fewer, though, just two, and before he could think twice, Takeru surged forwards and shoved one into the other, sending them crashing against the wall.

Ryoken blinked with wide eyes at him, standing still for a moment. “--There’s my backup.” He said and Takeru could have boasted if not for the other SOLtis fast approaching behind them.

Takeru pushed Ryoken through the door. “Come on!” They had no choice but to run now.

“Are you okay?” Came Yusaku’s voice through his earbud. He thought he heard Kusanagi cursing in the background.

“Yeah but, uh, I’m not sure why the alarm suddenly blared and we might be--” Heavy steps resounded behind them and when Takeru tilted his head back, effectively, the SOLtis were after them. “--we ARE being chased by SOLtis!”

“I have--” Ryoken, running just a few steps behind him, wheezed. Running didn’t seem like it had been on his plans for today. “--the files, though.”

“Okay, good. I’ll figure a way out for you. Turn right, at the next hall--” Takeru was about to do as instructed but then Yusaku’s voice came again. “Wait, no ! There’s--”

Takeru jumped back just before he bumped right into another robot. A life of picking fights gave him fast reflexes but the same couldn’t be said for Ryoken; the robot ended up colliding against him. In any other situation Takeru would have laughed at the startled noise Ryoken made before falling to the floor. Instead he pushed the robot off and away and then pulled Ryoken up.

“No time to nap on the floor, Revolver--”

He only got a disgruntled noise as a reply as Ryoken stood and then they hurried towards the left.

“Playmaker--” Ryoken huffed. He sounded out of breath. “--_which way_.”

“We are trying to figure it out.” Yusaku’s voice was impassive but Takeru detected frustration in it. “We are are having some interference--give us some time.”

“We can’t hold off the robots forever!” Takeru threw Ryoken a look. He was clearly not built for running. “Revolver is two seconds away from passing out, I think.”

Ryoken’s glare was icy. “_Shut--up_, Soulburner.”

“Try hiding somewhere.” Yusaku said. “We’ll be quick.”

“Got it--oy, Revolver! Come on, don’t fall back!” He turned them left again.

“Do you even know--where we are going?”

“Uuuuh, nope.” Takeru glanced at the map. He had no idea how to work around it. “I’m improvising.”

Ryoken grunted but didn’t seem to have enough air to argue. SOLtis popping up from a door to their right forced them left again. They couldn’t run forever--or at least Ryoken certainly couldn’t.

Takeru scanned their surroundings, once they turned the corner. He saw a door, just a few paces before them. “Come on--” He grabbed Ryoken’s arm, seeing as he was falling behind, and directed them towards it. They stumbled into what seemed to be a resting area and kitchen. The SOLtis sounded like they were coming closer on the other side of the door. Takeru frantically examined the room--could they hide here?

This time it was Ryoken who dragged him forwards and before he knew it he was being shoved through another door, except the space on the other side was extremely cramped and small. Before he could argue, a hand pressed to his mouth to quiet him and Takeru found Ryoken right in front of him, close, the door sliding shut behind him.

They remained still, in tense silence as they listened in. They heard steps coming into the room. Takeru’s heart was at his throat. If they got found here, they’d definitely get caught. It felt like an eternity before they heard the door outside open again and steps eventually retreating. Takeru became more aware of Ryoken pressed to his front, breathing heavily from running.

Since they were out of danger, Takeru shoved Ryoken’s hand off his mouth and took a deep breath, sagging against the wall behind him. Or, rather, a shelf, the indents digging on his back. He tilted his head and saw cans and packets containing something. Food, it seemed. They were in a small storage.

“They seem to be gone.” Takeru pushed at Ryoken’s chest, trying to get some distance between them. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I--” Ryoken nudged the door behind him but to no avail. “It won’t open.”

“What--what do you mean it won’t open?!” Takeru elbowed Ryoken, trying to push the door open himself. It didn’t budge. “What--why?!”

“What’s wrong?” Yusaku spoke then. “I see you guys, in the map. Is that a...closet?”

“A storage. Looks like they store food here or something. But we can’t open the door.”

Yusaku hummed. “It might be designed to open only from the outside.”

Takeru whined. “Please don’t tell me we are _stuck_.”

“Stay calm. I might be able to open the lock from here. But I have to regain access. Give me some time.”

“Okay.” Takeru slumped back against the shelf, groaning. “_Great._ Who designs a door that only opens from the outside? What, are they worried their _food_ will _escape_?”

From the other end of the receiver he heard a click, like the connection being cut. Takeru made a face, tapping at his earbud. “Did--Did he_ cut us off_?”

“Your_ babbling_ would only distract Playmaker from finding a way to get us out of here, I assume.” Ryoken finally spoke up and it was hard to miss the way he rolled his eyes from this close. Takeru kicked him and drew some joy in the wince he got back.

It was bad enough he was stuck with Ryoken--_again_. Takeru was absolutely not thinking about that day though, nope, no. He was going to stay where he was, stare at a fixed point in the dark and ignore the fact that Ryoken was really close and their legs kept bumping.

Ryoken chuckled, suddenly. Takeru willed himself not to look at him, knowing the expression he must be making, knowing what he must be thinking about.

“_Familiar,_ isn’t it?” The words did make Takeru snap his head his way and effectively, the man was smirking down at him. Takeru offered only a glare in return.

Ryoken leaned against the door, watching him amusedly. Takeru couldn’t help doing the same. The small space was pretty dark but it had a light in the ceiling, glowing faintly. He could just make out the curl of Ryoken’s mouth, see the way his chest rose and fell when he breathed. He could feel how close they were, chests almost touching. His eyes traced the curve of Ryoken’s neck and he immediately remembered sucking on that skin, the little sounds Ryoken had made when he did.

“Do you see something interesting, Soulburner?” Ryoken’s voice brought his gaze back up and then away, face flushing.

“There’s not exactly a lot to look at.”

“True.”

Silence. Takeru’s not sure why, but he had expected Ryoken to do--_something._ What, he couldn’t say--or rather didn’t want to admit what he was thinking about. Being trapped, again, wasn’t something he liked, but Ryoken being so close was definitely distracting. It made his mind go places, familiar places. His fingers curled and uncurled at his sides with restless energy.

“This sucks.” He mumbled, just to fill the quiet. He spared Ryoken a look, finding him looking back.

“It could be a lot worse.” Ryoken’s eyes gave him a slow one over and Takeru hated that he felt the back of his neck heat up. “I do not mind it so much.” This time Ryoken did move, raising a hand to trace Takeru’s jaw, making him jump. Ryoken only had to lean forwards a little for their fronts to press together. “Do you?”

The insinuation was clear. Takeru bit the inside of his cheek._ ‘Don’t fall for this, don’t--’._

“I’m not--We said--” He shivered when Ryoken’s fingers moved down his neck. “Last time was a _one time thing_.”

“Shh, Soulburner…” A finger pressed to his lips. “We said we would not speak of it.”

Takeru batted Ryoken’s hand away irritably. “Kinda late for that when you keep…”

“I keep_ what_?” Ryoken was smug. “_You_ are the one that keeps _looking at me._ I am not blind.”

Of course Ryoken was perceptive enough to notice the way he looked at him changed. He tried to hide it, given they were busy trying to find Ai and Roboppi, but it was hard to avoid entirely. Ryoken knew, of course he knew, specially now that Takeru couldn’t keep his eyes off him for more than a second.

“So do _you_.” He countered with, weakly. Ryoken shrugged.

“Like I told you--” His hands moved up Takeru’s arms, pressing himself closer, face hovering inches from his. “--you are attractive. I am attracted to you.”

Takeru’s face warmed. It seemed Ryoken was less nervous or hesitant to admit that this time. Takeru’s hands rose, settling on his waist. He wanted to touch. The thought had already been there but now it was startlingly vivid, real. He _could_ touch. He was certain that Ryoken would let him.

“I wonder about you, Soulburner…” Their lips moved closer, just barely brushing. Ryoken’s hips were flush against him, and when Takeru shifted his hips it created a friction that sent tingles down his back. The air was filled with tension about to snap. “What do _you_ want?”

Takeru’s breath stuttered. “I--”

There was a sudden beep behind them that startled them both. They turned just to see the door open and a moment after Yusaku’s voice was on their ears again.

“I got access again. I can get you guys out of there.”

“Perfect. Good work, Playmaker.” Ryoken was already pushing himself away from Takeru and stepping out. Takeru needed to do a double take before he followed. He envied how easily Ryoken seemed to have composed himself, listening to Yusaku’s instructions. “Soulburner, let’s go.”

“Ye--Yeah.”

The way back was trickier, since the SOLtis were alert, but the path Yusaku traced managed to avoid most of them (_Most._ Takeru might have got to punch one more and he enjoyed the way Ryoken stared at him afterwards). By the time they were outside of the building and back in the truck, Takeru felt exhausted.

“Good work, you two.” At least Kusanagi greeted them back with a smile and coffee. Takeru accepted it gratefully and sunk on a chair while the other tree worked on the files Ryoken had retrieved.

A few moments after, said files ended up being nothing more than a prank._ Of course._ As frustrating as it was that their little sneaking mission had been for nothing, it was kind of satisfying to see the way Ryoken’s eye twitched at the sight of Ai’s Ignis face stamped on the file, blowing a kiss at them and the words _‘Ai fooled you !’_ staring back at them in bright purple.

“Well--” Yusaku said, eventually, sighing. He looked tired but not surprised in the least about this development. “It’s not like we didn’t expect this.”

After that they didn’t linger. But right before he left, when Kusanagi and Yusaku weren’t looking Ryoken slipped something on Takeru’s back pocket, making him jump.

“See you later, Soulburner.” Was all he offered as explanation, along with another grin, before walking away.

When Takeru checked his pocket, back home, he found a slip of paper with an address, tomorrow’s date and a hour written on it (when had Ryoken had time to write this?). Takeru swallowed hard, fingers curling around the paper.

_ ‘See you later’. _

Was this...a _proposition_?

* * *

Takeru was really doing this. He was really doing this? He _was_. He was walking to Ryoken’s boat, to..._well_. Given their last encounter, and the one that came before, it was evident what they were going to _do_. He had stared at the paper more times than he could tell, had crumpled it in his hand, telling himself he _shouldn’t._

Takeru’s palms felt sweaty, yet he couldn’t help running a hand through his hair. Part of him said this was a terrible idea--to want this, to want Ryoken, to seek him. There were far more important things than being_ horny teenagers_ who, on top of that, had unresolved issues with each other. This was definitely NOT the way to go about it.

And yet, when he stepped onto the boat and Ryoken smirked at him in welcome, like he knew he would come, rational thinking flew out the window.

The moment the door shut behind them, Ryoken wasted no time in tugging at Takeru’s hoodie and bringing him close. Takeru stumbled, hands pressing to either side of Ryoken on the door. Ryoken’s infuriating smile was still there, glancing down at him.

“You arrived early.” Ryoken’s fingers rose, brushing Takeru’s jaw. “Eager, much?”

“Seeing as you_ invited_ me here--” Takeru pressed himself against Ryoken’s front. “--_you_ are the one who’s eager.”

“I see little point in hiding my intentions with you anymore.” A long leg rose and wrapped around the back of Takeru’s legs, drawing him in. Takeru swallowed hard. “But I wondered about _your_ intentions…” Ryoken leaned close, a breath away. His hands settled on his chest, fingers splaying over it. “Did I leave you wanting too, Soulburner?”

“...You’re infuriating.” Takeru growled, but couldn’t hide the flush that rose to his cheeks. Just as much as Takeru had affected Ryoken, and had reeled knowing it, Ryoken was affecting him just as much. He craved, he wanted, even when he knew he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to want him. And yet the tension was like sparks between them, crackling and about to snap. Ryoken knew all this, reveled in it.

“So you have said. And yet I do not see you doing anything about it.”

Takeru’s hands moved from the door to Ryoken’s hips, up his sides. He was deliberately holding himself back, sensing impatience from Ryoken. “You want me to do something about it?”

“Is that not why you’re here? Come on, Soulburner.” Ryoken’s teeth brushed his bottom lip. His words sounded a lot like a taunt. “Don’t hold back on me.”

Takeru couldn’t. He finally crashed their lips together, fingers digging into Ryoken’s hips. Kissing Ryoken was no gentle procedure, it was messy and restless and needy. This already felt so different from their time in Link Vrains, hotter, real, fabric rustling as they moved. Takeru thrust his hips against Ryoken’s, hearing him gasp. Even through their pants it was evident they were both already half hard. Had Yusaku not opened the door so soon, yesterday, he wondered if this is how they would have ended up.

Takeru dove in for Ryoken’s neck, not even bothering in being careful when he sucked on the skin. It startled a strangled noise out of Ryoken, hips thrusting involuntarily. While they rubbed against each other Takeru kept biting and marking the pale skin of Ryoken’s neck, knowing these marks would last, that they wouldn’t fade like the ones in Link Vrains. Ryoken knew and yet he allowed it, letting little content noises.

Ryoken’s fingers felt cold when they slipped underneath Takeru’s shirt but Takeru let him to explore the expanse of his chest. His own hands moved up Ryoken’s sides, blazing their own path. Ryoken felt so different than his avatar; protruding hip bones, soft thin skin, generally very bony except for his stomach. He thought he would dislike sharp edges but there was something captivating about being able to feel each bone on his back, of biting down on Ryoken’s collar bones and drawing out another gasp from him.

It was Takeru’s turn to jolt when Ryoken’s fingers brushed his nipples. Ryoken did it again, purposely running circles on them and Takeru pressed his lips together, trying to muffle himself. But Ryoken didn’t miss the way he shuddered at the touch.

“Sensitive here, are we?” Ryoken sounded all too smug about it, and Takeru felt his lips closing around his ear, teasing it with his teeth. He couldn’t avoid a small embarrassing whine. “_Cute_.”

“Shut up.” He growled but the bite in his tone seemed weak.

“Would you like me to put my mouth to better uses?” The words felt all too familiar, insinuating and Takeru it made another wave of arousal set in.

“Eager to get between my legs, Revolver?”

He heard Ryoken chuckle and his hand wandered down, grasping Takeru through his pants. He bit his lip when Ryoken squeezed him, involuntarily grinding against his hand. “I would say you are just as eager, Soulburner.” He teased his earlobe again with his teeth, speaking hotly against his ear. “You want me just as much as I do you.” Another squeeze, his other hand pinching his nipple, and Takeru couldn’t hold back a moan. “Am I wrong?”

Takeru panted, pressed flush against Ryoken. He had the man pinned to the wall yet he felt as if he was the one that was pinned, having ended so easily curled around Ryoken’s hold. Even if he refuted him it was undeniable that he had come all the way here because he wanted this.

“Unfortunately.” He admitted at last.

“We are on the same boat now, then.”

Takeru paused. He lifted his head, giving Ryoken an incredulous, exasperated look. “...Was that a_ pun_? Because we are on a _boat_ right now?”

Ryoken blinked. Looked up in thought. “.._.Oh_. I…I had not realized--”

Takeru groaned, hands leaving Ryoken’s sides in favor of dragging them over his own face. “You are so _stupid_. Why am I still turned on? You just _murdered_ the mood.”

“Those statements seem awfully conflicting.”

“Please, just, stop talking--”

There was pressure on his chest, Ryoken’s hands pushing him off of him. He hadn’t expected it so he stumbled a few steps, bumping into a table in the center of the room. Ryoken cornered him against it, mashing their lips together again. His hands tugged insistently at Takeru’s shirt and Takeru pushed Ryoken away shortly to chuck the item away. His glasses got plastered to his face uncomfortably, as he’d forgot to remove them and he cursed. The last he needed was for them to get crooked.

Before he could react, delicate fingers slid the glasses off, settling them in a far away corner of the table. Instead of diving right back into kissing Ryoken looked him up and down, at his naked torso, his arms, something crossing his eyes. Takeru knew he had taken note of the marks on his skin; they had grown fainter, stretched out with the years, but the scars from the Incident would never quite leave. The last thing he wanted right now was for Ryoken to comment on them.

“Like what you see?” He blurted out before he lost the nerve.

Blue eyes peered back up at him, the passing emotion fading from them. Ryoken’s hands moved up his toned arms, just barely brushing a scar.

“Very much so.” He squeezed Takeru’s biceps. His eyes seemed to speak more for him; there it was, that hungry need that he’d seen there before. It made Takeru’s skin feel too hot. “I have thought of you pinning me down a fair amount lately, with this strength of yours.”

“You are less shameless than last time...” Takeru muttered, face flushing. He tugged at Ryoken’s shirt. “Off with this.”

“Impatient…” Ryoken took the shirt off himself, not seeing where it landed after he tossed it away. He didn’t give Takeru much time to admire, as a moment after he lowered his head to Takeru’s chest, sucking on his nipple. Takeru let out a squeak of surprise.

“Oy.” He gripped Ryoken’s hair but didn’t yank him away. “Warn a man.”

He felt Ryoken smirk against his skin as he kissed and bit around the sensitive nipple. “It is much more fun to surprise you.” He took the bud in his mouth again, biting lightly on it and Takeru squirmed. He was aware his nipples were sensitive just not...this much. When Ryoken rolled the other one around with his thumb, Takeru made a keen little noise.

“Quit_ teasing_.”

“Why, Soulburner, you seem to be enjoying it though.” Ryoken’s mouth moved lower as he spoke, kneeling on the floor. His fingers caught the fly of Takeru’s pants and zipped them down, letting them fall to the floor. Ryoken glanced up, purposely meeting Takeru’s eyes when he mouthed at Takeru’s clothed length. Takeru gripped his hair tighter, biting his lip.

It had been one thing to experience this in Link Vrains, the lights low, the sensations virtual even if they felt so real, no actual skin to skin contact. But here he had a much clearer view of Ryoken, and he could feel the hotness of his mouth even through his underwear.

“Hurry it up.” He grunted, tugging on his hair. Ryoken chuckled, hands moving up his calf and thighs, feeling the muscles there, before hooking his fingers on his underwear’s elastic. He tugged them down, letting them fall. His hands stroked the inside of Takeru’s thighs while his eyes examined the length of his cock. There was an almost calculative look in his eyes, as if an idea was forming in his head.

“How would you feel about fucking my mouth?”

Takeru choked. “_Jesus_.” Ryoken sounded like he was asking him how he felt about the weather being humid, all too casually. He had never imagined Ryoken would be like...this. Definitely had not seen it coming, that day in Link Vrains, definitely was still processing it now, with the man kneeling before him and offering Takeru fuck his mouth. If Takeru was hard before he was painfully so now, and Ryoken didn’t miss it, if his infuriating grin was anything to go by.

“Well, Soulburner? I think you are interested.”

Takeru wanted to wipe that smug look off is face. He wanted to watch the man’s composure shatter the way it had before, wanted him shaking and helpless under Takeru’s touch. And he wanted the feel of his mouth around his cock, for starters.

“...Sure.” Takeru brought his hand down to catch Ryoken’s chin in a firm grip. His eyes were dark with a craving he found matched in Ryoken’s eyes. He smiled lopsidedly, voice lowering. “You would_ like_ that, wouldn’t you?” He pressed down on Ryoken’s bottom lip. “You would just let me get off _using_ your mouth but you would enjoy every second of it too, wouldn’t you? It turns you on too.”

Clearly, Ryoken hadn’t been expecting those words. A strangled, needy noise escaped his throat, eyes half lidded. Takeru’s other hand tugged at his hair slightly. He was full on smirking now.

“Well, Revolver? I think you’re_ interested_.”

Ryoken huffed. “_Cheeky._” His grip on Takeru’s hips tightened, shimming closer. When Takeru pressed on his lip again, Ryoken opened his mouth fully, taking in the tip of Takeru’s cock. Takeru’s first slide was slow, testing how far he could go. He made it almost all the way in before drawing back, up to the head, then slid in again, letting out a shuddery moan. His hand stayed on the back of Ryoken’s head, keeping a steady hold on it.

“Shit--_Ah_\--” Ryoken’s mouth was hot and wet around his length, his tongue licking the underside of it when he slid in and out. He involuntarily thrusted harder and felt Ryoken moan around his cock, eyes screwing shut.

He did it again, less gentle, and Ryoken moaned again. He seemed to like that, his fingers digging on Takeru’s skin, as if he could force Takeru to move closer. Takeru’s chest heaved with sighs and groans of pleasure, hypnotized by the sight of his cock parting Ryoken’s glossy, pretty lips. His hazy mind said it was beautiful, Revolver was_ stupidly beautiful_ and attractive and his mouth was _hot_ and _wonderful_\--

Ryoken shuddered beneath him, eyes peering up at him.

Had Takeru blurted his thoughts out loud? Ryoken was definitely going to tease him about that later. But right now Takeru couldn’t care less, when he was steadily getting closer to the edge, precum oozing out. Takeru’s thrusts grew erratic, desperate. “C-Close, hah_\--_ah--_Revolver-_-”

He was planning on pulling out but, possibly sensing this, Ryoken surged forwards and sucked on the tip of his cock, tongue lapping at the slit. Takeru’s orgasm hit him suddenly and he cried out, emptying himself half in Ryoken’s mouth. He breathed heavily, gasping and leaning against the table as he rode out his climax. When he came to he realized he was still gripping Ryoken’s head tightly and eased his grip, blinking down at him.

Ryoken’s lips were red, parted as he breathed, chest rising and falling. Some come was dripping down his chin and Takeru watched Ryoken catch it in his thumb and lick it, gazing up at Takeru with blue, glazed over eyes. His hair was mussed up from Takeru’s fingers.

Ryoken Kogami looked absolutely gorgeous like this and Takeru was incredibly attracted to him right now. He shouldn’t be, but he was, and despite having just had an orgasm, his initial idea of having the man a _mess_ beneath him stood clear in his head.

“So…” Ryoken rose to his full height, lips curling up. “I am beautiful, huh?”

“When you aren’t talking, maybe” Takeru shot back, embarrassed. There it was, the teasing. Ryoken seemed extremely pleased with himself, leaning in for a kiss. Takeru tasted himself when Ryoken’s tongue swirled around his.

“But you like my mouth.” Ryoken mumbled when he drew back. Takeru couldn’t deny that.

“And you--” Takeru grabbed Ryoken by the hips and flipped them around easily. He turned Ryoken around, and pressed his front to the table in one swift move. “--like being pushed around.” He ran his palm over the expanse of Ryoken’s back, feeling him shiver as he moved lower, hand grabbing his ass. “I’ll wipe that smug look off your face.”

“Try, Soulburner.” Revolver tilted his head back, before gesturing to the side. “You might want to use what’s on that drawer over there.”

He arched an eyebrow but he walked over to a set of drawers and opened the top most one. He took out a container with lube and a condom. He swallowed, face reddening.

“Someone was prepared.”

He heard the sound of clothes rustling. “Who do you think you are talking to? I am_ always_ prepared.” When he turned, Ryoken had already took off his pants and underwear. He had leaned forwards, his elbows on the table, chin propped up on his hand and his hips tilted up.

“...Is that supposed to be a _sexy pose_?” Despite the incredulity in his voice, his eyes couldn’t help tracing the curve of his back, down his naked hips and his long, bare legs. Takeru’s cock twitched with interest again.

“I was merely getting comfortable…” Ryoken smiled with amusement when their eyes met again. “_Seduced_?”

Somehow_ that_ got Takeru to snort out a laugh. He’s not sure if it’s the way Ryoken said it or the situation itself dawning on him again. The fact he was indeed on Ryoken’s boat, the fact he came here willingly to have _sex_ with the same man that both infuriated him and that kept invading his thoughts. The fact he wanted this as much as Ryoken seemed to do. _Yeah._ Maybe he_ was_ seduced. Maybe he was being incredibly foolish and blind right now, letting horny teenager hormones rule the way, but with Ryoken bare before him, he couldn’t find it in himself to turn back.

Instead of deeming that with a response, Takeru settled behind Ryoken, placing the condom on the table for now. He uncapped the lube and squirted some on his fingers. His other hand ran over Ryoken’s thigh up his ass, spreading him open enough to rub the tip of his finger over his entrance. Ryoken’s breath hitched at the intrusion but relaxed enough for the digit to slowly make it in. Takeru was surprised to find it didn’t offer much resistance.

Takeru draped himself over Ryoken’s back, mouthing at the back of his neck, sucking on the skin. His finger pulled out and slid in with a little more force, making Ryoken exhale sharply.

"You--can add another--” He said and, a bit hesitant, Takeru did. It was a tighter fit but it didn’t take that long for Ryoken to get used to them.

“I thought this would take longer.” Takeru mused out loud, continuing to mark Ryoken’s skin as he moved lower with his mouth. “But you seem--” He made scissor motions with his fingers, feeling the ring of muscle expand. “--used to this.”

“I, ah--have been fingering myself--”

Takeru swallowed hard, at the mental image that appeared in his mind, warmth pooling in his cheeks and in his gut. Takeru added more lube to his fingers before entering Ryoken again, adding a third. Ryoken’s breathing was quicker, shoulders shaking with strain.

“Y-Yeah?” Takeru had moved lower enough for his teeth to sink into his hips, into the flesh of his ass. Clearly Ryoken liked it by the way he gasped and hummed, feeling Takeru suck and lick the skin.

“Does that--excite you? I did it while--thinking of _this._” Takeru felt himself stirring again with every breathy word Ryoken said. Ryoken, on his back, or on his stomach, fingering himself with those slender fingers of his, thinking about _him_. “Your cock instead of just my fingers, spreading me open--” He impatiently moved his hips against Takeru’s fingers as he talked. “--pushing me down and fucking me till I cannot move--_ah _!”

Takeru pushed his fingers all the way in a hard thrust, leaning his weight over Ryoken again and bending him over the table. Ryoken’s arms buckled up and his chest pressed into to the wood, letting out a low moan. Takeru’s fingers curled experimentally, brushing a spot that had Ryoken crying out again, jolting beneath him.

“Soul--Soulburner--” Ryoken tilted his head, dark blue eyes glancing at him. “Please--”

“Tell me again.” Takeru’s erection brushed Ryoken’s thigh as he bent over him, one arm crossed on Ryoken’s back and pushing down. Having Ryoken so pliant and wanting underneath him made him feel dizzy. Having control over the man that always had control over everything--it could get intoxicating, _addicting._ “What you want me to do to you.”

“Fuck me.” Ryoken whined. His face was flushed but he looked too turned on to be ashamed of his words. “Keep me--pinned like this and spread me open with your cock--_Please_\--”

Takeru hastily drew out his fingers, fumbling with the condom until he got it in place. He lubed himself up, gripping Ryoken’s hips and then aligned the head of his cock to Ryoken’s entrance. He did a first, tentative thrust before pushing all the way in in a single slide.

“Soulburner ! ” Ryoken’s back arched. Takeru settled himself against him, breathing heavily on Ryoken’s neck. He drew out, till only the tip remained and then slammed back in. He settled a steady, relentless pace, Ryoken quivering under him, their sounds intermingling.

Everything felt too hot. Ryoken’s skin had been cold before but now it felt as if he was overheating, sweat building between their bodies. Takeru bit on his shoulder, groaning.

“Go _harder_\--” Ryoken hiccuped. “A little to the--”

Takeru pulled out for a moment, nudging Ryoken’s legs further apart before sliding back in. After a few more tries he found the angle that made Ryoken scream and throw his head back, nails digging into the table. One of Takeru’s hands had a firm grip on his hips while the other moved over his back, feeling Ryoken shake with every thrust.

“Soul--” A strangled gasp.“--burner, I--ah--”

“Close?”

He got a whine of assent. Takeru’s hand moved to his front, brushing over his cock before wrapping around the base. Ryoken’s hand slapped the table in irritation. “Se--_Seriously?_”

Takeru smiled. He enjoyed frustrating the man a little too much--and he still sounded too coherent. Takeru wanted to leave him a mess. He wanted Ryoken to fail at stringing a proper sentence.

He slowed down his thrusts, delighting in the man’s needy sounds and the startled cries he let out when Takeru suddenly pounded into him, hitting his prostate. Ryoken’s fingers curled and uncurled in impatience. By the way he twitched, legs shaking with strain, he was just on the verge of coming.

“Soulb--ah--”

“Yeah?”

“Let--” A whine. “me--”

“Let you--hah--what?” Takeru felt himself closer to the edge, too, movements a little erratic. “Speak up.”

“Let me--come--” Ryoken craned his neck back. He was a sight out of a wet dream, flushed, lips parted, hair tousled. He looked so wrecked already, a breathy, broken quality to his voice that Takeru found he liked. “_Homura_\--”

“_Oh-_-” He hadn’t expected to hear his name but it definitely inspired Takeru to give Ryoken what he wanted. He finally released his grip on the base of Ryoken’s cock and picked up the pace, bringing Ryoken’s hips flush against his, hitting his prostate over and over.

Ryoken choked on a loud moan, back arching. “Yes, _yes-_-” The rest of his words became incoherent as his body spasmed and he came with a shout, limbs sprawling over the table. He let a string of sharp exhales and whimpers as Takeru continued to plunge into him, chasing his own release. Takeru let out a startled sound when Ryoken’s body twisted, a hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a searing, sloppy kiss. The angle was uncomfortable but Takeru let it swallow his own noises as he sank into Ryoken one, two more times before he came too.

They breathed heavily against each other’s mouth for a moment, coming down from their climax. Takeru felt saliva dripping down the side of his mouth but couldn’t be bothered to wipe it away. He slumped against Ryoken. Ryoken shook underneath him with every deep breath he took.

“..._Woah_.” Was the first, smart word to come out of Takeru’s mouth as the afterglow set in, though this part was far from comfortable. Their skin was sweaty and felt sticky against each other and he still had his dick inside Ryoken.

“Not freaking out this time?” Ryoken rasped out a chuckle but didn’t make to move. Takeru huffed and withdrew himself, having half a mind to remove the condom and tie the open end. He aimed and tossed it over to a bin conveniently placed near the drawers (he almost missed but, if he had made a mess, that was for Ryoken to clean up).

“I’m not freaking out.” He was not going to do that now. Maybe_ later_, when he was alone, and he could question why he had enjoyed that so much, why it was so easy to get pulled in by Ryoken.

“Good.” Ryoken’s voice sounded hoarse, pulling himself up on his forearms and throwing Takeru a half lidded, pleased look. Takeru took in his pale, marked skin around his neck, shoulders, the bites he’d left over his hips. He knew more littered the front and the knowledge made him feel oddly...satisfied, a strange pleasure settling in. He’d done this. There was the part of him that kept saying this was a mess, _‘you are going to regret this later’,_ and yet in that moment he didn’t care at all.

Ryoken moved to stand back up straight but the moment he did, his knees seemed to give out and he stumbled back. Takeru reacted instinctively to catch him, arms under Ryoken’s armpits as he crashed against his chest.

“I--” Ryoken flushed, breathing out a short laugh. “It would seem I cannot stand.”

“Shit. I--” His mouth opened and closed, unsure of what he actually wanted to say. _Sorry I pounded you so hard you can’t walk?_

“No apologies from you.” Ryoken twisted around enough to hold Takeru’s cheek. He was grinning. “I enjoyed that._ Thoroughly_.” His finger moved traced the side of his jaw, lowering his voice. “Did you not? You seemed to.”

Takeru’s cheeks reddened too, brow furrowing. “I will drop you.”

“Is it so hard for you to be honest, Homura?”

Instead of replying, to Ryoken’s surprise, Takeru hoisted him up in his arms. The way Ryoken's eyes widened was almost comical. “Do you have a bed or something here?”

Ryoken’s arms held onto his shoulders. “Already thinking of a second round?”

“No.” Takeru rolled his eyes. “You literally can’t walk right now. And as tempting as it is to leave you on the floor, I’m not actually a _dick_.”

“What a gentleman.” Ryoken seemed entertained. He pointed to a hall on the other end of the room. “The cabin is just down there, to the right.”

Takeru made his way there, mentally taking note that Ryoken felt too light in his arms, despite his height. It was all too easy to manhandle him and while he enjoyed that part of it, he belatedly wondered if Ryoken ate properly. He quickly brushed that thought away though. He didn’t have to worry about this man. He shouldn't.

Once he was by the bed, he unceremoniously dropped Ryoken on it, earning him a grunt. “So much for gentle.” Ryoken rolled onto his stomach, rising on his forearms. He flashed Takeru a mirthful smile. “Not staying over for pillow talk?”

Takeru had a witty comeback for that, somewhere. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Was what he said instead._ 'This isn’t fixing anything between us. We have a lot going on.'_ he didn’t say that out loud.

“I am very aware of our situation.” Ryoken sighed, expression sobering. He was back under a cool mask. “This does not have to be more than a passing thing. Like I have told you--” Their eyes met. “--it does not have to mean anything. Merely something to..._satisfy_ ourselves.”

Takeru held his gaze for a beat longer before turning to leave. “Bye, Revolver.” He didn't bother waiting for a reply.

He picked up his discarded clothes in the other room, quickly put them on, and exited the boat a moment later. As he was walking he worked on straightening his clothes and making sure his hair was mostly in order, trying to ignore the nervous thud in his chest.

Things weren’t simple between him and Ryoken, to start with, why did Takeru have to go and allow them to get more complicated? One part of him keep saying this was a mistake, another knew he had liked what had happened between them, knew that there was a chance it’d happen again. He tried to tell himself that it wouldn’t. He would never step a foot on that boat again. He could force his gaze away from Ryoken, he could will himself to stop wanting him. He could, he could, he could, this didn’t have to happen again.

But he knew he wouldn’t be able to wipe away the sight of Ryoken underneath him, moaning, _wanting_, desperate for release. He couldn’t stop hearing his words, taunting, sultry, the sound of his name coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t erase the feeling of his skin now, the sharp edges, the feel of his mouth against his, or wrapped around his cock.

“Fucking _dammit_.” Takeru shut his apartment door with a bang, running hands up his blazing face and tangling them through his hair. He wanted to hate Ryoken, Revolver, with all his might, but his head was filled with images of him. He had wanted to feel him, touch him, and although he had satisfied that need, it wasn’t_ gone_ now.

It scared him that he wanted that again, that dizzy feeling of having Ryoken pliant under his hands, that control Ryoken gave him so _freely._ He shouldn’t want it, he didn’t want to want it, but he_ did._

He sunk down against his front door. When he ran his hand over his face, again, he finally realized a very small, but important detail._ His glasses._ In his haste to leave, he had forgot them on the table where Ryoken had placed them.

“Ugh.” Takeru groaned, thumping his head back against the door and scrunching his eyes shut. He could either hope Ryoken would discreetly return them (unlikely) or he would have to go get them back himself. It would be as good a excuse as any to see Ryoken again--

“I can live without glasses!” He yelled, frustrated. If he went back for them, he knew it wouldn’t stop there. He’d get one look at Ryoken, he’d smirk and all cognitive thoughts would escape Takeru’s brain.

_Stupid Ryoken._

Takeru buried his face in his hands, cursing. “_Stupid me._”

In the end he_ did _want Ryoken just as much as Ryoken wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
